Angelic
by StupidBro
Summary: "The boy was beautiful, the most beautiful thing what I have ever seen in my life. He had so white skin and it looked so smooth, beautiful greenish eyes and styled hair." Klaine One-shot. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first KLAINE one-shot... yupyup...Thsi was here before, but it sucked so I had to fix it a little :p**

**This fanfic is totally based on one drawing, actually a comic. Artist is **_nerothasupercat _**at DeviantART**

* * *

**Angelic**

**Klaine**

* * *

"_Hm?"_

_I walked down the empty street. The scenery in front of me was blank, all white. I could barely look in front of myself, because of all the brightness. I rose my hand on my forehead and narrowed my hazel eyes to see at least something. I saw, pretty nearby a flying creature and it was coming right towards me. "What on Earth is that?" I said to myself._

_It was our bird, Pavarotti. The yellow canary bird landed on my arm and I smiled to him. "Pavarotti, hi", I said brightly. It looked at me for a while, until it flew away. "Wait!" I turned around to see, where the bird was flying and saw it flying towards the creature. I frowned and walked behind the creature, when Pavarotti landed on his arm._

_Yes. His arm. It was human, expect those wings. Pure white wings which were on this person's back. They were just beautiful._

"_Who… Who are you?" I asked confused and my voice came out just on whisper. The person turned around. It wasn't just a person, it was a boy. The boy was beautiful, the most beautiful thing what I have ever seen in my life. He had so white skin and it looked so smooth, beautiful greenish eyes and styled hair._

_And with those wings? He looked like an-_

"_Angel?"_

* * *

The sunlight came through the window curtains and shone right at Blaine's eyes. The hazel eyed teen groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Angel…?" the boy mumbled confused. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up so he was now sitting on mattress.

_That dream again? _Blaine thought and chuckled slightly, to its silliness. He stood up and stretched his back. Thank god it was Sunday. He could just take it easy tonight and worry about his homework at evening.

When Blaine was just about to walk to his bathroom, the door, pretty much, slammed open. The hazel eyed teen looked confused at the door and blinked few times. "Umm… Can I help you?" he asked amused, when he saw Wes panting, leaning against his own knees and hair all messed up.

Wes straightened up and took a deep breath. Then he turned to look at his friend with sweet smile. _Way too sweet smile _Blaine thought and swallowed.

"Anderson dear", Wes said and Blaine's eyes went wide. Wes called him with his last name only when he was annoyed, angry or he wanted Blaine to do a favor for him. "W-what?" the curly haired teen answered carefully, not really sure if he wanted to know what Wes had to say to him.

Wes' smile fell. "Where's my gavel?"

Blaine blinked a few times and couldn't help but crack a small smile. Wes' eyes widened and he pointed dramatically at his friend. "Oh my god! You know where she is", the Asian boy said.

Blaine crossed his arms, swallowing his laughter. "_She_?" he asked smiling. Wes nodded. "Yeah", he said slowly.

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry, Wes. I have no idea", he said. "I just woke up. Go ask, Trent or David maybe they know where it is", he added.

"She", Wes corrected narrowing his eyes. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Okay. Maybe they know where SHE is", the curly haired boy said and turned back to his bathroom.

Wes closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "I asked that about Trent, but he just-", Wes stopped his sentence and Blaine saw his face redden from anger. "You are so dead, Nixon…" the Asian growled and ran out of the room.

Blaine shook his head and fought urge to roll his eyes. Do they really have to start this kind of thing this early at morning?

* * *

"Hey, David", Blaine greeted, when he entered to lounge. David rose his head and smiled at his friend and waved his hand. "Morning, Blaine", he said as the curly haired boy took a chair next to him.

Blaine peered around the lounge and grinned. "Where's Trent or Wes?"

David's face fell and he sighed, shaking his head. "Trent is hiding somewhere with Wes' gavel and Wes himself is searching our sassy warbler", the darker boy told. Blaine nodded slowly. "You should help Wes or he would be angry to you too.", the lead singer pointed out. David snorted. "Last time when I touched Wes' gavel, he didn't talk to me in month, Blaine. In. Month", the darker boy said eyes wide.

"So that's why you were so miserable", Blaine said slowly and David nodded.

"I saw that dream again", Blaine told and took a sip from his coffee. David swallowed his own drink and looked at Blaine. "Again?" he started, earning a nod from Blaine. "Dude, you had seen that dream, like, two weeks now", the taller boy said frowning.

"I know, I know", Blaine said and leaned in his arms. "But it seemed like, that it continues further from the previous dream", he said. "I know it sounds stupid, but… You know what I mean."

"Anything new about this dream?" David asked, rising his cup to his lips again.

"Actually, yes", Blaine said quickly. "Now, when Pavarotti flew away I saw that he landed on the person's arm and that, this person looked pretty much like… an angel", the hazel eyed teen told slowly and quietly, looking at his friend's reaction.

David leaned back at his seat and crossed his arm. "What happened next?" he asked. Blaine shrugged. "It ended there", he said, a little disappointed. "It ended there…", the darker boy repeated. "Like to be continued… Your dream is like a movie, with freaking many sequels", David said.

Before Blaine could answer anything, Wes walked at lounge and sat other side of David. The darker boy smiled at his best friend and tried to wrap his hand around his shoulders, but…

"Touch me and I cut your hands off", Wes said lowly and leaned on his arms. David's eyes widened and he quickly kept his hands down.

"You didn't find Trent?" Blaine asked and Wes shook his head. "He has to come at Warbler's practice today, at least", the Asian boy said sighing. "Then I am going to punch him", he added muttering and sank down at his seat, pouting.

"Hey, Wes", Thad yelled and walked towards the trio. "I am too miserable to talk with anyone", the Asian mumbled. Thad stood right next to Wes and patted his shoulder. "Wes, I've got something for you", the smaller boy said but Wes only waved his hand. "I don't want to see anything until I got my gavel-", the Asian turned around and his face brightened.

"My gavel!" he cheered and took the object from Thad. "Thank you so much", Wes grinned. "But I am still going to get my revenge to Trent", he told seriously and David sniggered.

The Asian boy placed his gavel on table and cleared his throat. "So what you were talking about, before I came?"

"Blaine saw that dream again", David answered. Wes looked at the curly haired singer and rose his eyebrows. "Really? Anything new this time?" the Asian asked. Blaine sighed and told the same thing to Wes what he had told to David earlier.

Wes whistled. "Wow", he breathed. "Angel, really?" he added confused and Blaine nodded. "Well, that is one strange dream indeed", Wes pointed out. Blaine agreed.

He had seen that stupid dream two weeks now. The _plot _in dream had started to turn really odd and it was so hard to understand. But then again, which dreams plot would be easy to understand. Blaine did like the dream first, of course, when it was only he and Pavarotti walking in white scenery. It seemed so perfect and normal. But now there was angel.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Blaine asked. "That dream was odd, yes. But I don't want to talk about it all the time", he added.

David and Wes looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, if you are?" David said shrugging and Blaine hummed. "Yes I am", he told and rubbed back of his neck. "it was just a stupid dream after all."

* * *

At afternoon, Blaine walked down the halls towards their Warblers rehearsal room. Today they would sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. It was one of Blaine's favorite songs. _Katy Perry on_, Blaine thought, smiling.

Still the dream was in his mind. Even he did say to his friends that he didn't want to talk about that dream, he wouldn't stop thinking about it. Blaine almost bumped into other students, when he thinking deeply about the dream. Maybe he could get the dream out of his head, if he get to sing something.

_Angel… I do not get it. Did I do something at Saturday what was related to religion or something? _Blaine thought and rubbed back of his neck. Then he snorted at himself. _Why am I even think about it? What was that dream? An Angel, really? _Blaine snorted and took his phone from his pocket.

Blaine looked at the clock from his phone and his eyes widened. "Well, shit", he said to himself. The hazel eyed teen had only five minutes, before the perform would start and the bad thing was that Blaine was the lead singer. _I have to hurry _Blaine thought and put his phone back to his pocket.

He walked to downstairs and that was, when he heard it. An angelic voice got him to stop right away. "Um, excuse me?" such a girly voice said a little bit nervous, to be honest. Blaine frowned and turned around. _A girl?_ the hazel eyed teen said to himself. He turned around and for his surprise there wasn't a girl standing behind him. It was a boy. _Oh…_

This boy had chestnut colored hair. He was wearing the cutest outfit what Blaine had ever seen and it fit him so well. Also, he had to mention to himself, his eyes were beautiful. Blaine find himself thought, that were they blue or green. Soon he lost in those eyes. The boy's skin was white and he really looked like a porcelain doll.

Was it wrong to say, that boy was beautiful? Because this boy was.

"C-Can I ask you something?", the boy started shyly. His voice was like a music to Blaine's ears. It was high, but it didn't matter. It was unique and it was perfect.

"I'm new here and-"

When the boy started to talk to him, Blaine narrowed his eyes. _You are-, _he thought really. Had he seen this boy before? Maybe, he had. But where?

The hazel eyed boy didn't really think about the fact, that the boy was not wearing the Dalton uniform. He was too focused on boy's form. Blaine found himself looking the boy more sharper now, to his legs to his head and back.

_Where do I've seen him? _Blaine asked himself a few times. He almost hit himself from his frustration, when he couldn't remember anything.

…_He had so white skin and it looked so smooth, beautiful greenish eyes and styled hair…_

Blaine's eyes widened in realization and his jaw dropped slightly. The boy looked at him half confused and half worried. "Umm… Are you okay?" he asked carefully and wasn't even sure if Blaine was listening to him, at all. "Hey are you-"

"You're the Angel!" Blaine interrupted by yelling. The whole hall went silent and all students looked at Blaine. The boy looked at the hazel eyed teen and soon his face flushed a perfect shade of red. "What?!" he asked blushing furiously.

Blaine looked at the boy eyes still wide as plates. _He, he is… Oh my god…, _Blaine thought and shook his head, blushing. "I-I'm sorry. Have we met?" the curly haired boy asked nervously.

The boy looked at him and shook his head, a blush still on his cheeks. "N-no, I don't think so", he mumbled embarrassed, afraid to meet the other boy's eyes.

"Oh, umm… My name is Blaine", the lead singer said and offered a hand shake. The pale boy smiled a little and took Blaine's hand. "Kurt."

"So, Kurt", Blaine started smiling, clearing his throat. "This was really, really awkward, but", the shorter boy started and rubbed back of his neck, embarrassed. "Do you want to catch some coffee today?" he asked nervously. Kurt blinked few times and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_Of course he doesn't want to… Stupid me, you don't even know if he likes boys_, Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, sure", Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine opened his eyes in surprise, his jaw dropping. "Re-really?" he asked

Kurt nodded and blushed a little. "Yes, I'm free today", the blue eyed teen told and Blaine beamed a smile. This time more charming. "Oh wow", he breathed.

Kurt gave his phone to Blaine and they changed their numbers. Then Kurt turned back to Blaine smiling. "So what's going on in here?"

"Oh, our glee club, the Warblers are performing", the shorter boy told and Kurt looked pretty surprised. "So, the glee club is cool in here?" he asked. Blaine nodded smiling. "Yes", he said. "Warblers are like rock stars", the hazel eyed teen told a little proudly and winked at Kurt. "Come on, I'll show you."

"O-okay", Kurt said nervously and took Blaine's hand which the boy had offered to him. They walked down the hall to the Warblers rehearsal room. Kurt looked around curiously and saw a few boys already on their positions.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and gave his back to the boy, smiling brightly. "I'll be right back", he winked and Kurt nodded slowly and a little dazed.

Wes and David looked at each other confused and then the boy, who was unfamiliar to them. Blaine walked middle of them and David patted his shoulder gently. Blaine turned to look at his friend, smiling.

"Who's that?" David asked quietly and nodded towards Kurt. Blaine's smile widened, if that was even possible. He sighed dreamily and turned to look at Kurt again.

"The Angel."

* * *

**A/N: reviews makes me happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yeah so… I made a second chapter to this story (: Because I was in a good mood today and all. And I wanted to make something… surprising I guess…**

**Also I really like it when I get comments which are saying that I really should continue something.. Even this was supposed to be one-shot, I guess I got an idea how to continue this… ****I am still not sure, if I will write this story like multichaptered like 20 chapters and all… But yeah (: Let's see, if I got ideas and "audience" wants to :3**

**This is by the way, a total AU and takes a place in Season 2 Never Been Kissed and after time :D Just saying, if it wasn't clear enough ;P**

**Karofsky never kissed Kurt, because I wanted to make this fic more fluffy fluffy than angsty :D**

**Also, Burt and Carole are already married (:**

**Well, back to story then~**

* * *

Kurt was flying in cloud nine. It was showing even from his face. He was smiling more and the new directions noticed that too. Well, they were happy yes. Their friend was happy and guess that was all what mattered. But because they really were glee kids, they really wanted to know what made Kurt smile like an idiot.

The answer was a two days ago, when Kurt had went spying Warblers.

* * *

As soon as Blaine has sang Teenage Dream, he turned to look at Kurt, who clapped impressed and eyes shining. The hazel eyed boy felt like he was melting. This boy was absolutely adorable.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked to him, smiling charmingly. "What did you think?" he asked and the blue-eyed teen blushed from his smile. "That was… amazing, Blaine", he told shyly and smiled a little.

Blaine beamed visibly and he seemed a little while, like a puppy dog. "Coffee?" he asked and led Kurt outside of the rehearsal room.

* * *

They sat on their table at Lima Bean and there was a silence between them Kurt didn't know if it was awkward or not. He really wanted to say something, but really? What he could say for a charming boy, who actually asked him - _him_ from all the people coffee with him?

Blaine, however break the silence with a nervous chuckle. "So", he started and tapped a finger on table. "What did we do, to get a spy to our school?" the hazel eyed boy smiled and Kurt spluttered a little. "Uh… About t-that…" Kurt started nervously and stared down to his latte.

"Hey", he heard Blaine say. "You don't have anything to be scared of, okay? I am not mad at you", he told and Kurt looked up, blushing embarrassed but same time looking really confused. "You are not mad? You are not going to beat me up?"

"What?" Blaine asked a little horrified. Did this lovely boy really thought he would beat him up. What on Earth?

"Of course not", he said and sip from his coffee. "Actually I am pretty honored", he told and the blue-eyed boy rose his eyebrows. "You are?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I didn't know that we Warblers are that good, that we actually get someone from other choir to spy on us", he grinned. Kurt stared at him for a while, before he let out an adorable giggle. The sound made Blaine's heart melt once again.

"Well actually, this spying wasn't really my idea", Kurt told, smiling and Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "Really?" he asked and the other boy nodded. "In my glee club, we are having boys versus girls mash-up competition and one of the guys asked me to go and spy you guys", Kurt told.

"Oh, well I think I must thank this guy then", Blaine said shrugging.

"Why?"

The hazel eyed boy looked at Kurt and smiled gently. "Because of him… I got to meet you", he said simply and Kurt's breath hitched a little.

"So", Blaine said and put his coffee on table, leaning forward. "Why don't you start telling about yourself, Kurt", he said and went silent. He was clearly serious. Kurt was really surprised that he really wanted to know something about him.

Slowly, Kurt put his latte on table. "Well", he started and thought a moment what he should tell. "My name is Kurt Hummel, I am 17 years old and I'm going William McKinley's High School and I am at glee club there, like you know already", he started. Blaine listened him and leaned in his hand.

"I am our choir's countertenor-" Blaine's eyes widened slightly. Well, that if something was amazing. "-and I like Lady Gaga and Broadway songs. I love fashion and romantic movies, even I am crying at them hopelessly", he told and blushed sheepishly. "I am living with my father, who is owning garage _Hummel's Tire & Lube, _and with my step-mom, Carole and my step-brother Finn, who is also at New Directions, our glee club name."

He stopped his talking and turned to look at Blaine, who was smiling at him adoringly and blushed… once again. That was probably 10th time already. "Umm, yeah… That was all, I think", he muttered and took a sip from his drink.

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth; "I guess it's my turn?"

"Well, it's only fair that you tell about yourself, when I just told particularly my whole identity and life to you", Kurt grinned, finally getting comfortable with Blaine. The hazel eyed boy chuckled and nodded. "So, I am Blaine Anderson and I'm also 17 years old. I am going Dalton Academy, like you see", he told and pointed at his blazer. "I am a lead singer at our choir and I love Katy Perry", he grinned, when Kurt giggled a little.

"Some weekends I am going back to my home, where I am living with my dad and mom, who both are working in hospital. I also have a big brother, Cooper Anderson and to be honest I don't have any idea where he is right now", he told seriously. "Also I love my guitar, and I would like to marry it, if that was possible and I love football", he told and went silent.

"You would marry your guitar?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. Blaine leaned back to his seat and laughed. "I can't believe, I told you almost everything about myself and you seriously asked about that", he told, grinning. "But answer to that is yes. Yes I would", he told and the blue-eyed teen made soft _aww _sound.

"And you are crying over romantic movies?" Blaine shot back, cocking his eyebrow and Kurt's smile turned into embarrassed one. "Yeah… That's kind of stupid", he told seriously, but was surprised as Blaine shook his head. "I think it's endearing", he told, not taking his eyes of Kurt.

He was sure that if this would be a cartoon, his eyes would make a shape of heart. It was pretty stupid, but even he had known Kurt like what, couple of hours? He was already falling for him. And the falling was happening fast and hard.

Kurt cleared his throat nervously. "Well, Mr. Anderson", he started. "Now, we know each other a little better", he said and still continued: "What are we going to do now?"

Blaine was surprised about this question. It caught him off the guard. But still, he didn't suppress the grin, which made its way to his lips. "Well, Mr. Hummel", he started. "We can stop our meeting here", he said and looked at Kurt into his glasz eyes. They really were beautiful.

Blaine collected his courage and reached to grab the other boy's hand, which was resting on table and rubbed it with his thumb. Kurt felt his heart jump from the movement, but he really wasn't complaining. The hazel eyed boy opened his mouth to continue: "Or you go home, get yourself ready and I am going back to Dalton and text you, when I am going to pick you up for dinner."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Was Blaine, like really, asking him out? No, wait… Really?

"Like… On date?" Kurt asked and first time he saw that even Blaine blushed a little. The shorter boy nodded, nervously biting his lip. "Yeah… Like on date, if you want of course", he said and eyed Kurt carefully. The blue-eyed teen was quiet for a while, before his lips curved into smile, the most beautiful smile what Blaine had ever seen. Then the boy nodded.

"That would be amazing Blaine", the blue-eyed boy breathed and Blaine sighed in relief. "Great", he told breathlessly and stood up, Kurt following after.

They walked out of the Lima Bean and stopped nearby Kurt's car. Before Blaine walked to his car, he looked at Kurt for a last time and smiled, kissing his hand with gentleman gesture. Then he opened Kurt's car door for the taller boy.

Kurt smiled brightly and slipped inside of his own car. Blaine waved at him, and started to walk to his own car. The blue-eyed boy looked at him and then the hazel eyed boy stopped and turned, walking back to Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy rose his eyebrows and tilted his head confused. "Do you like red roses?" Blaine asked and Kurt would have lied, if he had said the question didn't confuse him. "Umm… Yeah, I love roses. Especially red ones", he said, smiling.

"Oh, good", Blaine said and winked. "See you", he told and walked back to his car.

* * *

Kurt sighed at the memory and fought against the urge to melt down to floor. His feet felt like spaghetti. Was it even possible to fall in love this fast? Well, if it was Kurt was totally doing it right now… And it felt wonderful.

"Kurt", Mercedes called and the blue-eyed boy turned around. "Oh, hey Mercedes. What's up?" he asked, still smiling like an idiot. He girl eyed his best friend suspiciously. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Cedes", Kurt sang and turned back to his locker, putting his book there. Mercedes fought urge to roll her eyes. "Don't try that on me, white boy", she said. "You have been awfully happy these past days, so spit it out."

Kurt sighed and leaned on his locker, smiling dreamily. "I am in love, Mercedes", he told seriously, eyes closed. The girl cocked his eyebrow. Did she her correct?

"In love?" she repeated and Kurt just nodded. Mercedes sighed and placed her hand on the blue-eyed teen's shoulder. "Who is this poor straight boy again?" she asked. Kurt's dreamy expression disappeared and he frowned at his friend. "He is not straight", he told and crossed his arms. Mercedes nodded and smiled sadly at his friend. Poor boy was always falling in love with straight guys. Now he really needed a friend who cared.

"Yeah, sure Kurt", she said smiling and Kurt didn't even bother to hide his eyes roll. "He really isn't, Cedes… We we're even on date two days ago", he told and shut his locker, looking at his friend, who was now looking at him with wide eyes and gaping.

"You were on date?!" Mercedes particularly screamed and Kurt shushed her. "Mercedes, keep it down", the boy pleaded, blushing and looking around if someone hear. "You are the only one who knows about this… Even my dad doesn't know about him", the boy told nervously, biting his lip.

"You are keeping this kind of secret from your dad? Do you want to get yourself killed? Or your boyfriend killed?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's eyes went wide and he spluttered. "He, he is not my boyfriend", he mumbled.

"Oh please", the girl said, crossing his arms. "You have been on date and I bet you have been text messaged to each other and talked via skype or phone", Mercedes told and Kurt's flushing face told her that she was right.

"Yes, we are actually", the blue-eyed boy said. "But we are not together…" Kurt said, muttering: "Right now."

The bell rang and Kurt, with Mercedes headed to glee.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester, if I may", Rachel smiled brightly and Kurt rolled his eyes. Their teacher nodded and let Rachel walk in front of everyone else. "I have decided a great song to Sectionals and it's of course-" the girl started but Santana interrupted her. "Let me guess, it is a solo for you", she asked and the small brunet huffed. "Of course it is. I am the shining star in this club", she told like it was obvious.

"Mr. Schue", Tina started. "You can't let Rachel get a solo… Again!" she said, crossing her arms, getting few agreeing mutters from other glee club members. "We should get everyone at least try to get a solo", Mercedes said.

"Mercedes and Tina", Rachel started, awfully sweetly. "But don't you think you guys are… a little bit too weak voiced to competition?" she asked. Mercedes gaped at her and Tina opened her mouth: "What that supposed to mean?"

_And here we go again, _Kurt sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. Immediately he received one message, from his favorite number. _Blaine! _Kurt exclaimed in his mind and bit his lip, opening the message.

**From: BlaineXxX**

_Hi, beautiful! ; ) I'm sorry if I interrupt you… But I really want to talk with you about something important._

Kurt tilted his head confused and frowned. What that important would be? He hoped it wasn't anything bad…

Kurt quickly text back to the hazel eyed teen.

**To: BlaineXxX**

_Well, hello ; ) What is it? I hope it's not anything bad?_

Kurt got the text back surprisingly quick. That got him think, was Blaine really at class at all. Oh no he didn't ditched from class.

**From: BlaineXxX**

_Oh believe me… It's definitely not bad ; ) See you soon XXX_

Kurt giggled, luckily nobody noticed. They were too interested of the argue in front of the class, so they wouldn't notice even if Kurt starts to sing opera. The blue-eyed boy wrote a text back, smiling.

**To: BlaineXxX**

_Okay XXX_

The boy sighed, dreamily. Then it hit him. Wait… _See you soon _Kurt thought and looked Blaine's previous message.

**To: BlaineXxX**

_Wait! What you mean 'see you soon'?!_

"SPY!" Kurt heard Rachel yell and his head snapped up. He looked at the brunet girl, who was pointing at the door. The boy followed his gaze to Rachel's finger's pointed way and his eyes widened comically wide.

There, at the door, was standing… Well, who else but Blaine. With flirtatious grin on his lips and gorgeous as ever. Kurt almost got lost his perfect hazel eyes and melted on his chair. Then he remembered. Blaine freaking Anderson was indeed standing at his choir room door.

Kurt was just about say something, until almost all new direction's girls were on Blaine. Literally.

"Well, hello", Santana purred, licking her lips and Blaine's eyes widened as the Latino girl rubbed his fingers up and down his arm. The hazel eyed boy pulled his arm away and turned around, meeting other girl's face, Quinn's face.

"Hi, Mr. Dapper", the blond girl smiled beautifully. Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, hi… I guess", the boy greeted suspiciously. "Aww, don't be shy… My name is Quinn Fabray and I am this club's-"

"Hello! I am Rachel Berry, the star of the New Directions", Rachel interrupted, flashing his best smile to Blaine. "To skip these cliché I am and you are things, I suggest that you and I are going somewhere after the glee club is over."

Blaine looked at the girl horrified and disapprovingly. Yes, it was possible at the same time. Was she for real?

"Umm, actually", the hazel eyed boy cleared his throat and smiled, charmingly. "I am really not playing on your teams", he said and winked. "If you know what I mean?"

Girls gaped at him and Blaine sighed, turning to look at their teacher. "Excuse me, sir", he started and Mr. Schuester turned to look at him, rising his eyebrows surprised. "Yes?"

"Let me introduce myself", Blaine said and pulled his way away from girls. "I am Dalton Academy Warbler's lead singer Blaine Anderson", he started and offered a hand shake. Mr. Schue smiled politely and shook Blaine's hand. "Nice to meet you, Blaine", the man started. "I am William Schuester, The New Direction's director", he greeted. "So, what did I do to get this honor?"

"Actually", Blaine said and now his eyes locked with Kurt's. The blue-eyed boy's heart made a funny flip. "I would like to borrow Mr. Hummel for a while", he said. Kurt blushed and he felt everyone's gaze on him.

"Umm", Mr. Schuester started. "Sure, why not… Kurt", he called and the brunet rose up, slowly and walked to Blaine.

* * *

"So?" Kurt started as Blaine led him to hall. "I don't want to be cold or anything, but", he said and looked at Blaine. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine snorted and leaned against the locker. "Like I said… I wanted to talk with you something important", he said and rubbed his arm. "So I decided to drove to your school and talk with you", he told and shrugged.

Kurt looked at Blaine amused. "Well? What is it?" he asked and walked to lean to locker, next to Blaine.

The hazel eyed boy swallowed. Was he nervous?

"Actually, before I came here… I got really awkward and emotive talk from Wes and David", the hazel eyed boy told and sighed. "I must tell you something."

* * *

"_Care to repeat yourself here, Mr. Anderson", Wes asked, eyes wide. "You just told us, that you and that boy who look like an Angel were on date and yesterday you were at movies…"_

"…_and you are not dating!" David finished and Blaine groaned. The lead singer hit his face to his pillow. "I know, but I don't want to ruin this thing!" he mumbled against the pillow. Wes fought urge to hit his friend and then rubbed his temples._

"_You guys know how I suck at romance", Blaine whined. "And I really, really care about Kurt", he added._

"_Yeah, you really do suck at romance, Blaine", David agreed and Wes nodded, eyes closed. "But don't you think, that Kurt waited you to take first step… Kiss him or ask him to be your boyfriend?" the darker boy asked and the lead singer looked at them with wide eyes. _

"_Oh my God…" he muttered. "You are right…" he added. Then he gripped his hair. "I am the worst person ever!" he cried and looked at Wes, horrified. The Asian boy sighed. "Then why don't you drive your cute little curly haired mind to McKinley and tell him that", the boy suggested._

_Blaine looked at Wes and his face brightened. "Oh my god… I would kiss you right now, Wes", he breathed and the Asian boy chuckled. "Please, don't…"_

* * *

Kurt frowned. "Tell me what, Blaine", the brunet asked. Blaine walked in front of Kurt and took his hands in his. The hazel eyed boy took a deep breath.

"We had known each other two days already", he started awkwardly. "And these days… have been probably, no, definitely best days of my life. Ever, Kurt… You brought the shining light to my life and when I first saw you", Blaine stopped his sentence and looked up at Kurt's wide eyes. "I fell for you… It was fast and amazing, Kurt… I sang you that song… _Teenage Dream, _you remember? And… you Kurt are my missed puzzle peace. You are making me complete."

Kurt didn't even notice that he was holding his breath. "W-what are you trying to s-say, Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"I am trying to say", Blaine said and took a deep breath. "You are the most breathtaking person I have ever met. You are caring, beautiful and I could drown into your eyes… You are unique, Kurt… And… well, to be honest I want you to be happy and I want that you are happy with me, Kurt. I really, really want to be something more than your friend", Blaine told and Kurt's eyes widened more, if that was even possible.

"I would be really honored, if I could call you my boyfriend…" Blaine finished clumsily and bit his lip, nervously looking at those beautiful glasz eyes. He froze, when he saw that Kurt was crying.

"Oh my God", Blaine breathed. "I'm sorry, K-Kurt… I didn't know that y-you don't want to… I-I am so stupid-"

Then Kurt giggled breathlessly. "Shut up, Blaine", he grinned and took Blaine's face between his hands and kissed him. The hazel eyed teen responded seconds later and melted into kiss, wrapping hands around the slender boy's waist pulling him close. "I definitely want that, Blaine... To be your boyfriend..."

They pulled away, but Blaine kept Kurt close bringing their foreheads against each other. Blaine chuckled. "Well, that was-"

"-my first kiss", the brunet grinned, happily and Blaine looked at him lovingly. "Thank you, God I was your first", he told against Kurt's cheek and moved closer his lips, stopping there.

"Do you think I am stupid, if I say... that I am in love with you, even we just started dating?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips and he felt Kurt shook his head.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked lowly. Kurt nodded and they melted in another kiss. They pulled away when the air came needed and Blaine grinned at the sight of Kurt's swollen lips. "Hi", he breathed and brushed his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "Boyfriend", he added and Kurt giggled. "Hi."

"Come on", Blaine said an took the brunet's hand in his. "Let's get you back to glee and after that", he stopped and continued: "I am going to spoil you. Whole day."

Kurt sighed happily and gave a kiss to his boyfriend's - _boyfriend's_ - cheek. If there was cloud nineteen, Kurt was pretty sure that he was flying there now.

* * *

**A/N: See what I did there... no of course you didn't :D**

**So there we had chapter 2 and I am pretty sure that there will be chapter 3 too :)**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
